


[Vid] Hands of Gold

by dar_vidder



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: For hands of gold are always cold, but a woman's hands are warm.





	[Vid] Hands of Gold

Jaime/Brienne vid to the song "Hands of Gold" by Ed Sheeran. Please choose 1080p for best quality.

  



End file.
